


Kermit the frog and the russian revolution

by rob1099



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob1099/pseuds/rob1099
Kudos: 2





	Kermit the frog and the russian revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Muppetsand the USSR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Muppetsand+the+USSR).



Once upon a time there lived a happy frog named Kermit. He was a very happy frog who lived a very happy life with his wife Ms. Piggy who happened to be a pig. They never had children together because it wasn't possible for that to happen. Kermit and Ms. Piggy lived on a farm outside of Moscow, Russia and they grew potatoes it was a potato farm basically and they were a happy couple. One sunny day Kermit was out in the fields working when his wife Ms. Piggy came to him and told him that there was an assassination in Sarajevo and that an Archduke and his wife died and that Austria-Hungary wanted a full investigation on the assassination and that Austria-Hungary wanted to know if Serbia was involved in the assassination. Kermit who was lost for words told Ms. Piggy that if Serbia was involved with the assassination then Austria-Hungary will declare war on Serbia and then Russia is going to stand up for Serbia and declare war on Austria-Hungary. Kermit was right a week later Austria-Hungary and Germany declared war on Serbia and then Russia declared war on Austria-Hungary and Germany. Kermit had been drafted to serve in the Imperial Russian Army and he was trained for combat within 2 weeks and was sent to the Eastern Front where the Russians were fighting the Germans. Russia ran out of resources quick and the Germans were successfully slowly taking Russia and Kermit almost got shot at this one battle but he didn't get hit. By 1916 Kermit was promoted colonel and that he knew a lot about commanding troops and won some battles and by 1917 a big thing is happening to Russia a party called the Russian Social Democratic Party was growing in numbers and that Kermit had went to a rally and that he agreed with what Vladimir Lenin was saying and had joined the party and helped Lenin overthrew the Tsarist regime by 1918 Russia was out of the war. After the war, Kermit went back home to see his wife and she was happy to see him and they hugged and kissed and they walked in the house and Kermit talked about the war and meeting Vladimir Lenin and attending many of his rallies and Ms. Piggy talked about during the war she worked in the fields and she grew a whole bunch of potatoes and made lots money to get by. For a few days Kermit didn't work because he was resting from being at war and he also had nightmares about the war. Then one day he saw the Imperial flag come down a new flag went up it was red and the one corner there was a yellow hammer and sickle and on top of the hammer and sickle a yellow five point star and Kermit was now happy and later that day Kermit got his money from serving in the war and him and Ms. Piggy moved to Moscow within a couple days and lived in an apartment building and Kermit went to work in a factory. After so many years later Vladimir Lenin died and that it was either Trotsky or Stalin that was gonna take over for Russia. Joseph Stalin was Vladimir Lenin's right hand man and that Trotsky was a Bolshevik communist radical revolutionary who helped overthrew the Tsarist regime so Kermit was hired by Joseph Stalin to take out Leon Trotsky. So Kermit took out Trotsky and Joseph Stalin was sworned in and that he had awarded Kermit a medal for bavery and courage and honor for the Soviet Union and that is the end of our lovely story and so Kermit lived a happy life with his wife till she died in 1934 from smallpox and live in a home until he died in 1944 from cancer. THE END.


End file.
